1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Coy Korey
Originally from a sheltered mountain town, Coy found his way to 1919 through the dream world. He likes stories with happy endings and his life's goal is to promote world peace. As part of his pacifism, Coy refuses to eat meat or eggs. Appearance He's a scrawny little twerp with golden eyes and messy black hair. He tends to stick with earth tones (browns and greens) and warm colors (yellows and reds) when dressing himself. More often than not, he wears an aviator's helmet, large boots (all the better for stomping about), and some sort of musicplayer. Personality Generally high spirited and optimistic, conversational and friendly. Coy's a peacemaker with a, "Let's all get along and be friends" attitude. He tries to see the best in everyone, and he's always looking for both sides of the story. He likes to overthink things, to think things through thuroughly before coming to conclusions, and isn't afraid to ask questions. His avoidance of conflict usually leaves him looking like a doormat. Wellbrook Wellbrook is a small, secluded village on Gaia, somewhere in a mountain valley. Music and loud noises were banished here long ago, due to the threat of avalanches. Although the reason was lost in time, the law was not-- People speak in whispers, feet are wrapped to muffle their steps, animals are taught to keep silent. Coy was born in Wellbrook. Because of his unusual dreams (and others dreaming about him), and because of "hearing strange noises", he was a bit of a blacksheep. He was forbidden by his family to talk about the "strange noises" he heard, but occasionally he'd hum or whistle one of the tunes and get in trouble for it. He was bullied in school, but held his own in scuffles. Coy loved his parents dearly. He was Momma's Boy, and enjoyed helping her around the house-- especially with cooking, but he hated to bottle up the music inside of him-- dreams were the one place where he could be free, if he was careful. It was during one of his dreaming excursions that Coy sank too deaply and wound up in 1919. His days there were spent learning about music, and trying to find a way back to Wellbrook. Avalanche Upon returning to Wellbrook, Coy was enthusiastic to share all the thing he'd learned at 1919 with the townsfolk. He tried to show them music, rhythm, harmony, and dancing-- but he was met again and again with hostility. Eventually his persistance and thundering music led to an avalanche that blanketed the city. Devestated, Coy tried his best to save the townsfolk, but the task was overwhelming and he returned to 1919 for help. Along with Chaerade and Xamadan, and some of the other townsfolk, Coy helped to unbury the other citizens and uncover the bodies of others. Coy's parents were among the casualties of the accident and weren't uncovered until days later. Coy spent the next month in shock, sleeping his days away in Onniras's house. Abilities *Self hypnosis: Coy spent months learning this technique. Essentially, he's able to drop off into sleep in a matter of seconds. *Dream travel: A natural born ability, Coy accesses and travels through the dreamworld in his sleep. He can manifest himself in both REM dreams and daydreams. *Teleportation: Possible only via the dream world, Coy is able to "sink" through dreams into their real-world counterparts. It's a hazardous practice and requires self-control and the use of precise, distinct landmarks (or the use of "locking on" to people and "pulling" himself to them). *Coy displays a talent for music and dancing. He's a particularily quick learner when taking directions or watching others. Relationships Before 1919, his only relations were his mother and father. In 1919, he was taken under the wing of a girl his age, named Wren, and looks up to her adopted "Mom" Chaerade as a sort of confidant. He later established ties with an Undying named Onniras-- a woman who shares his ability to access the dreamworld, and who taught him to better control his powers. Now orphaned, he lives with Onniras and looks to her for guidance and support. Grown Up Like his younger counterpart, Coy is a peacemaker with an easy going personality. He's good humored and humble, and not ashamed to kiss his Ma in public. His cup is half full, and you can often find him looking for the silverlining on a cloudy day. Occasionally, he lapses into moments of cryptic phrases-- a habit he picked up from his days in 1919. Another habit he picked up is recreational drug use; Coy saves the last dance for Mary Jane, which he gets from Tae. His messy black hair and golden eyes haven't changed as an adult, but Coy's sprouted up in height over the last twelve years. Due to traveling around and spending a lot of time outdoors, he's usually got a healthy tan. Travel In his teen years, Coy began hopping to other worlds, helping others and trying to bring peace to troubled towns. He takes up odd jobs here and there, usually as a laborer or cook. While away on missions, he writes occassional letters to his loved ones-- always stamped with the koi seal (pictured left). He keeps his possessions (clothes, stationary, an old yellow umbrella, a bubble wand, a collection of CD's, a boombox that's been spray painted red, a yellow CD player, lime green headphones, an aviator's helmet, etc) in a red backpack, which he keeps inside of a large drum, which he wears on his back. Relationships Coy has a reserved and shy outward appearance concerning intimate relationships, and blatant sexual remarks make him uncomfortable. Despite this, he practices free love in his relationships and shies away from romantic commitments. His days in 1919 are spent visiting his adopted Ma, Onniras, and catching up with his friends Wren and Inny. Quotes *"Oh." *" 'Kay." *"Yah-huh!" *"Because there are two sides to every story," he told himself. "And if this side suffers, they both suffer." *"I'm not too keen on getting beat with purses." This character was inspired by the movies ''Paprika,'' The Song Spinner, ''Happy Feet, and Footloose.'' Category:Gaian Category:Child Category:Pacifist Category:Student